Not Always In It For The Cash
by Jordellsheep
Summary: He doesn't remember anything last week, he doesn't remember anything about yesterday, or the day before that, except a situation with one certain blue-skinned girl.


**Not always in it for the cash**

Taskmaster

That's what Tony Master's always calls himself, Taskmaster, it was the only thing besides other people's moves that he can ever remember, He does not remember anything last week, he doesn't remember anything about yesterday, or the day before that, except this time with one certain blue-skinned girl, and he could remember it like it was yesterday.

_It was cold; something that was common in New York during the winter night, Tony was wearing his special ops outfit, something that blended in the darkness unlike his white cape, blue and orange pirate-themed garb._

_He was atop of a building spying on the city floor with binoculars, there was some gang activity with kingpin's thugs, they were doing some sort of weapons dealings, and Tony was going to be paid if he stops or at least incapacitate these thugs, something he isn't used to doing, he looked upon the group of thirteen gang members and smile to himself, this was going to be an easy job, quickly pulling out his katana, he slowly climbed down the building, being unnoticed by most, he quickly but quietly landed on another roof top of another smaller building, he quickly checked to see if the thugs noticed them or not, sure enough they didn't. _

_However someone did notice him and more importantly __**She **__was behind, he heard a light and almost inaudible snicker and turned around to see, __**her.**_

_She was weird looking especially when she was on top of the roof of a new York apartment building, but where she used to live she'll still look weird._

_She was wearing two large blue sleeves along with a pink with yellow outline kimono-like dress with puffy blue pants and black Chinese style shoes, all of this weirdness along with her pink with yellow Chinese hat with a yellow tag that covered the middle of her face._

_All of this with her skin being blue and having permanent pink blush stickers_

_She looked quite stupid to say the least._

"_Stop right their criminal scum!" She yelled as she raised her large to Tony, Tony only scoffed nastily as he pointed his sword at the blue-skinned zombie named Hsien-ko_

"_Criminal scum? No, I like to call myself, a professional criminal." He said somewhat angering the young zombie girl as razor sharp metal claws pop out of the long and wide sleeves and prepared to fight._

"_Shup up! Me and my sister have seen the atrocities you have committed!" _

"_Guess stopping those criminals has got to wait, time to teach this girl some manners" Taskmaster said quietly to himself as she charged directly at the professional criminal, the Criminal somewhat laughed and created his deadly orange energy shield , quickly the blue-skinned girl raised of her claws and swing it down, only to be quickly blocked by Taskmaster's energy shield, quickly he kicked her away, she growled angrily as she looked at her surroundings and saw a large empty oil drum, she quickly grabbed it with her large sharp metal claw and threw it, only for Tony to quickly dodged it and more importantly pulled out his bow and arrow and shot Hisen-ko below her right breast causing her to scream in pain as she got her arms off of the sleeves and quickly pulled out the arrow, causing her to scream even more as her grimace darken, shocking Tony from how precise his shot was and from the amount of blood her wound was spewing despite her being a zombie. Tony without having a thought quickly ran up to the girl, only to be pushed back._

"_Get away from me!" She screamed, clear pain in her tone of voice,_

"_No, it was just a warning shot, I didn't mean to hurt-" Tony was interrupted from a single claw slash from a wounded Hsien-ko, she slashed violently, causing the professional criminal to move backwards to the point that was nearby the apartment building roof's edge, the fear-ridden and wounded Hsien-ko charged her face showing clear signs that she didn't want to do this, it was instincts before morals, he thought greatly about what to do, he could counter her and throw her off of the roof, but it for Tony it meant killing a young woman, a pretty young woman who had signs of innocence, and it was his fault. He could incapacitate her, and bring her to a hospital, but that reveals to the public that zombies do exist, albeit not what the media thinks they look like. But he thought the most important thing._

_He wanted to get paid, and no one is going to distract him from getting his paycheck. Quickly he grabbed Hsien-ko and did a suplex from instead of her colliding to the ground she was thrown off of the edge dropping her to her death…_

"_No!" She screamed adding an extreme pang of guilt to the mercenary, he sighed heavily, He has committed another sin, and hopefully God will have mercy on his soul. He didn't want to look down to the concrete floor and see her broken and mangled body; he sighed once more and began to walk away. But only to hear a man's voice say._

"_What the fuck!?" when Tonyr heard the voice, he swallowed his guilt and looked over the edge,, to see Hisen-ko surprisingly less mangled then he expected, on her legs were broken and that was it, he sighed in relief, but now he saw the new situation, all of the gang members were now paying attention to a whimpering Hsien-ko, viewing her as a potential suspect several of them pointed their guns at the crippled Hisen-ko who pleaded for help._

"_Please help…" Hsien-ko said weakly. The gang members actually considered her plea._

"_Yeah…But if we do that, then that means you'll call the police and give us some unneeded jail time, so…" The gang member said as he pulled out his pistol and pointed directly at Hsien-ko's head. She whimpered greatly, tears rolling down her blue-skinned cheeks_

_Taskmaster sighed greatly; at least she was going to get a painless end to her already present wounds until one of them said._

"_She's got a fine ass body, you sure you want to kill her? " One of them said. With that it got the whole to think, then all of the sudden one of them quickly took off Hsien-ko's shoes and then her socks and then her pants revealing her long slender (and broken) legs and her dark blue boyshorts_

"_What are you doing!?" Hsien-ko said using all of the energy and will she had to make her voice raise slightly in tone and volume, her eyes still showing fear and now worry._

"_Don't worry you'll feel a sharp pain for like a minute and we'll fix you up, yeh understand?" the gang member said as unzipped his pants and smiled revealing his disgusting and dirty teeth. Hisen-ko made a face of pure shock and fear and it made Tony even guiltier._

"_God, it's my entire fault, all my fault, she's going to die, just because I learned these goddamn moves…" Tony said himself staring at his hands that were wielding his katana and energy shield. He had no other choice, he had to do something. He had to incapacitate all of them, all of them had guns and they could kill him and Hsien-ko and him if they all opened fire._

"_Screw the money…" Tony said as he pulled out his bow and arrow, he step down his arrows right next to him so he can reload faster, he quickly put an arrow on the bow and readied it to kill, he aimed for the thug that was slowly taking off Hsien-ko's boyshorts and let go of the arrow resulting in a loud "Thump!" and numerous 'What the fuck!?''s to ensue, without any hesitation he quickly readied another and fired once more at another, the gang members quickly knew what was happening._

"_Shit! It's Fucking Hawkeye up at that rooftop!" One of them said shooting at the top part of the brick apartment building, this got the other gang members to shoot as well, Tony quickly made his energy shield and pulled out his pistol after putting away his bow, using the shield as cover, he shot several gang members with extreme precision killing several as Hsien-ko watched in horror._

"_Wait he ain't Hawkeye! He must be the Punisher!" a gang member said, Tony scoffed as he looked at the remaining six gang members_

"_I ain't the punisher!" Tony yelled standing up; the gang members lowered their guns for just a moment to hear Tony's answer._

"_Then who are you!?" one said pointing his rifle at the mercenary._

_Tony scoffed before answering._

"_I'm the Taskmaster!" Quickly he jumped down on the city floor unsheathing his katana and readied himself to fight the gang members _

That's all he could remember, no he can remember that, after he killed most of the gang members he patched Hsien-ko up and brought her to his apartment, she both thank and berated him half of the time, and slapping him in the face at the end.

That whole situation was about three weeks ago, yet he can remember it clear as day, or clear as yesterday, nevertheless he was watching the city of New York that even in the night will never sleep on the balcony that was outside of his apartment, he smiled to himself as he took a swig of tea that Hsien-ko recommended instead of the usual bourbon that helps forget his memories, another thing that he remembered that Hsien-ko said. Tony took another swig, he sighed, Hsien-ko also told him to stop wearing his Taskmaster costume all the time, and he's been only wearing a black long shirt and green cargo pants, somewhat making him feel revealed and otherwise unprepared for any attacks

Tony then felt two somewhat cold arms embracing his lower chest and abs, he slowly turned around and see a content Hsien-ko resting her head on Tony's upper chest, he smiled as he embraced her as well and giving a small and light kiss on her forehead.

"You need to take a shower Tony, you smell like what your costume smells" She said quietly with a light smile.


End file.
